The Fifth Marauder
by RebelWithoutACause1997
Summary: DISCONTINUED! James Potter has a twin sister, Amelia. This is the story of James' and Amelia's adventures at Hogwarts with the other Marauders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my very first FanFic, so please don't kill me. Please tell me what you think and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other reconisable character, setting or plot. JK Rowling does. If I did, Ron, Percy and a few other characters wouldn't exist.**

**

* * *

**

It was 9:30 when James snuck into my room. He crept over to my bed and poked me in the ribs, effectively waking me up.

"Mia! Wake up!" he yelled, now pulling back my doona. I squealed and pulled them back up and over my shoulders, shivering from the cold that had suddenly hit my body.

"James! Go away!" I squealed, shivering again. "What's the time?" I asked.

"Around 9:30. Mom says 'Get up, get ready and drag your school stuff downstairs for breakfast'." James said, grinning.

"Have you had coffee?" I asked, getting out of bed and narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nope. Just really excited. Can you believe that we're finally going to Hogwarts?" James asked me, now bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Is that why I'm up so early?" I asked, yawning. Truth be told, I'm definitely not a morning person.

"Get over it. Now, are you going to answer my question?" James asked, glaring at me.

"Yes, my dear brother, I am excited. Just not awake." I said, yawning. James rolled his eyes.

"Mia? James? Breakfast is ready." My mother called out to me and my brother from downstairs…

Wow, I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me. Well, I'm Amelia Potter and James Potter is my almost identical twin brother. We both have messy black hair, mine reaching mid-waist, James' is a little below his ears. James has brown eyes, while I have silvery-blue. We are both tall and skinny. Today we were going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James and I are both pure-bloods. Anyway, back to my story.

… James ran downstairs and I had a quick shower before changing into a pair of dark muggle skinny jeans and a long-sleeved, emerald green shirt. I then joined my family for breakfast.

"Why green?" James asked, looking at my choice of shirt color.

"I happen to like the color green." I replied, sitting down at the table. "Morning mom. Morning dad." I added to my parents before grabbing a ripe green apple.

"Morning Amelia. Looking forward to school?" My father asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet. Mom put a plate of bacon, eggs, beans and toast in front of James, dad and her. She offered me a plate.

"No thanks mom. I got an apple." I smiled. "I'm sort of looking forward to school. Came you still come to the station, or are you needed at work?" I asked my father, trying to ignore my twin, who was now eating like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm needed at work today, so I can't see you two off, but your mother will." He replied. "James, can you chew with your mouth closed? I would rather not see what you are eating." Father said, scolding James. James swallowed then spoke.

"Yes dad." He said. I couldn't help, but laugh. James glared at me before turning back to his food.

"Pig." I muttered. James glared at me again.

"Well, I'm off. Have fun at Hogwarts kids." Father said, finishing off his breakfast and standing up. "And I'll see _you _after work." He added, hitting mother on the bottom, making my brother and I choke on our food.

"Eww! Dad, that's gross!" James complained. I nodded my head in agreement. Father just chuckled and left.

"Come on you two. Let's head off." Mother said after she and James had finished their breakfasts.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter done. Please click the little button below and Review. Again, I don't own any thing reconisable. I do, however, own Amelia. Does anyone know James' parents names? If you do could you let me know. Thanks for reading.**

**-Caitlin (Slytherin in ****Disguise)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the rewiews. Please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything reconisable. JK does.**

**Now, on to chapter 2.**

**

* * *

**

"James! Leave me alone!" I yelled as my brother started bugging me about the different houses again.

"James, leave your sister alone and go put your trunk on the train." Mother sighed.

"Yes mom." James muttered, stalking off, pushing the trolley in front of him towards the train. One of the conductors helped James put his trunk on the Hogwarts Express.

"Please try to keep your brother in line." Mother said, turning to me.

"I promise, mom. I'll see you when I see you." I said, kissing her cheek and leaving. I went to the train and put my trunk and owl on the train. I then caught up with James and, together, we headed off to find a compartment. We found and empty compartment and went inside. James and I waved to our mother as the train started to leave the station about ten minutes later. A little while after the train left the station, a boy James' and my age came into the compartment.

"Can I join you? Everywhere else is full." The boy said. He had shoulder length, black hair and gray eyes.

"Yea, sure. I'm James Potter and this is my sister, Amelia." James said, inviting the boy to join us.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black." The boy said, sitting next to James. The boys started talking about Quidditch a while later and I rolled my eyes, looking out the window and zoning out. I really do like Quidditch, but James never shuts up when you mention it.

Two hours into the train ride and James, Sirius and myself had gotten to know each other quite well. James and Sirius were talking something and I was day dreaming again when the trolley Lady came up our corridor.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" She was calling. James and Sirius hopped up at once and I laughed.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked, popping her head into our compartment.

"Two packets of Bertie Botts, two Chocolate frogs and a liquorish wand please." I said, pushing in front of James, smirking. The trolley lady handed me what I asked for and I gave the appropriate amount of money before I turned back and sat down again. The boys bought some stuff and then I got them talking on what we thought our teachers and classes would be like. Sometime later, I shooed the boys out so that I could get changed and then they shooed me out as they changed. It wasn't long before the train began slowing down as we pulled into Hogsmede Station.

"I can't wait to see Hogwarts." Another first year near me whispered to his friend as we left the train.

"Hey James, what house do you think Amelia will be in?" Sirius whispered to James, not wanting me to hear, I still heard them.

"Slytherin or Ravenclaw, maybe even Gryffindor. I don't know." James whispered back.

"First years! First years ova 'ere!" A voice called. James and I, along with the other first years went over to the man that called for us.

"Righ' tha's all you first years than. Follow me." He said and we followed the large man.

"We'll be takin' tha boats to the castle." The man said, leading us to a string of boats.

"I'll bet he's part Giant." I whispered to James and Sirius. The boys nodded, agreeing with me.

"Four to a boat. We don't want your boat sinkin' now do we?" The large man said, chuckling.

I got into a boat with James, Sirius and a blonde boy. A black haired girl bumped into Sirius, making him stumble.

"Sorry." She said, scowling.

"Bella." Sirius said, sighing.

"Oh, Sirius! Long-time no see." She said, now smiling.

"Not long enough." Sirius muttered darkly. "It's good to see you too." He added, louder. Bella moved on and we got into our boat. The large man got into a bigger and the boats started to leave the shore. I was almost at Hogwarts. The blonde boy turned around to face me. He had sat next to me after James and Sirius had sat together at the front.

"Hello. I'm Lucius Malfoy." He said, offering his hand.

"Amelia Potter." I replied, shaking his offered hand.

"Do you know what house you're going to be in?" He asked.

* * *

**Here's a cliffie for you. If you could please click that little button below that says Review. It would make my day. Thanks.**

**-Caitlin (Slytherin in Disguise)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again. New chapter, yay. I'm sorry about the cliffie, just thought that I'd do one. We're going to meet Remus and Pettigrew soonish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever own Harry Potter. If I did, Remus, Fred, Sirius, Volde, James, Lily, Severus and numerous other people would never have died and Ron Weasley would never exist.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Do you know what house you're going to be?" Lucius Malfoy asked._

"Not sure. But I'm positive that I won't end up in Hufflepuff." I replied.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin." Malfoy smirked.

"I hope I am, fits my personality better. At least that's what my brother thinks." I said, smiling slightly. Malfoy just nodded. James and Sirius were talking about something and ignoring me and Malfoy. Just then, I heard gasps from the people in the boats at the front. I looked ahead to see what made them gasp.

"James. Look ahead." I said, tapping him on the shoulder. He gasped as he saw what lay ahead.

Hogwarts castle, in all her glory. The boats were starting to slow down as we neared the castle. When the boats stoped in a cavern underneath the castle, James saw a girl with bright red hair, the same girl he had met on the train while I was getting changed.

"James?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. He stopped staring at her and Sirius, James and myself follow the part giant to a pair of large, wooden doors. He knocked three times and an elderly witch opened them.

"Hagrid, are these are the first years?" She asked with a stern gaze.

"Yep, all the first years are here Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said, gesturing towards me and the other first years. McGonagall nodded.

"Follow me then." She said and the first years and I followed her through the wooden doors. She led us to a medium room with nothing in it except me and the others.

"You will wait here…" McGonagall started to say, I tuned her out and started looking at the other students faces. Next thing I knew, McGonagall had left. James started to complain about the fact that first years weren't allowed to play on the house teams when a few people screamed.

"What the —?" James and I said together, hearing a few more people scream.

We gasped. So did the people around James and I. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the me and the other first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." I tried to stifle a laugh. _Hufflepuff, I feel kinda sorry for him._ I thought.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told us, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though my legs had turned to lead, I got into line behind a boy with light brown hair and my twin behind me, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The great hall was lit by thousands of candles floating above the four house tables. I heard some muggle-borns gasp and start whispering excitedly to their friends. The four long tables were covered with golden platers, goblets and cutlery and were packed with students wearing the colors of their house. Yellow for Hufflepuff, Blue for Ravenclaw, Red for Gryffindor and Green for Slytherin. At the front of the hall was another long table, but Teachers sat at this one. I looked up and saw that the celling looked like the night sky. I made a mental note to find out how to do that. Professor McGonagall led the me and first years up to the teachers table and we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring at me and the other first years looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

I watched as McGonagall placed at three-legged stool in front of us and she put a dirty, old and worn pointed hat on top of it.

"_The Sorting Hat._" James hissed to Sirius, I rolled my eyes. Everyone in the hall was staring at the hat, waiting for something. That something was revealed as the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened and it began to sing.

XxXxXxXxX

"That was torture." Sirius said after the hat had finished its song. I simply smirked.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Black, Bellatrix!"

The girl who had bumped into Sirius on the docks walked up to the stool and pulled on the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called after about 10 seconds on the girl's long black hair.

"She your sister, Sirius?" James whispered.

Sirius shook his head. "Cousin." He whispered back.

"Black, Narcissa!" McGonagall called and this time a blonde girl walked up to the stool.

"Slytherin!" The hat called again.

"Is this one your sister?" I asked Sirius.

"Nope, Bella's sister and my cousin." He replied.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called.

"Here I go. Wish me luck." Sirius whispered before walking to the stool.

The hat was on his hear for about a minute before it called out: "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius looked relieved. I spared a glance over to the Slytherin table where Bellatrix and Narcissa were scowling.

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall called and the red head that James had been oogling before walked over to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called. Evans hopped up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, glancing at the group of un-sorted first years.

"Lockhart, Gilderoy!" McGonagall called. I snickered at the blonde boy's name, James snickering with me.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called almost as soon as it touched the boy's blonde locks. I was trying very hard to stifle my giggling, and I was succeeding. James was shaking with silent laughter beside me.

"Lupin, Remus!" McGonagall called out next and a boy with light brown hair stepped towards the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called a couple of seconds later, I watched as the boy walked to the Gryffindor table. He was limping slightly and he looked very skinny and tired. _Poor boy._ I thought, watching as he sat opposite of Sirius.

"Malfoy, Lucius!" McGonagall called. The boy I had been talking to on the boat trip walked up to the stool, quite pompously might I add.

The hat was on his head a split second before calling out "SLYTHERIN!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!" McGonagall now called. The first years were slowly being sorted, slowly. James and I watched a short and plump boy walked, more like waddled, to the stool. I was positive that he would be in Hufflepuff.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called after a minute or two. I raised my eyebrows, I hadn't been expecting that.

"Potter, Amelia!" McGonagall called. I took a deep breath and walked up to the three legged stool. I sat down and waited.

* * *

**Hey, Sorry I had to reload this chapter, Spelling Mistakes. The longness of the chapter should make up for the cliffie. I sort of have a thing for cliffhangers. I'll try to update whenever is possible, seeing as my school just went back. Same request as usual, please click that little button that says 'Reveiw' and let me know what you think. Cheers and sorry. **

**-Caitlin (Slytherin in Disguise)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if this is a bit amaturish for you and I'm sorry if this plot has been done a thousand times, but It is my first try at this. I'll try to make everyone happy, so thank you for your tips Experienced Author. Anyway, new chapter and sorry if I quote the book, but sometimes I write something very similar to the Original Books without even knowing it. Thank you to those who have reviewed.**Previously:

* * *

"Potter, Amelia!" McGonagall called. I took a deep breath and walked up to the three legged stool. I sat down and waited.

"_Hello. What do we have here? You will be hard to place. You are smart so you would do well in Ravenclaw, but you are also brave and adventurous and would do well in Gryffindor. But you are also mean, cunning, sneaky and secretive and would fit in well with the Slytherins. Now, where to put you?_" The hat said in my head. It paused for a brief moment, thinking. "_I know!_" I said, happily then yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" I bet someone, if they were watching that exact moment, would see the brief look of disappointment before it disappeared completely.

I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the boy named Remus Lupin.

"Potter, James!" McGonagall called. My brother walked to the stool and I thought I saw a grin on his face right before he sat down and put the hat on his head.

_What's he up to? _I thought briefly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared. James made his way over, smiling like a Cheshire cat, uh oh. James was planning something. Wether is was good or bad, I don't know.

"Snape, Severus!" McGonagall called. A boy with long (Shoulder length), black hair and black-ish looking eyes went up to the stool and sat. I saw him glance at Evans as he was waiting.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out. The boy went over to the Slytherin table, glancing at Evans again. McGonagall called out a few more names and once all the first years had been sorted, a wizard with a long white beard and hair, stood up to address the school. This was the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"I have a few announcements to make. To the first years, the forbidden forest is strictly off limits and should anyone wander in th-…" Dumbledore was saying. I was, of course, ignoring him. James and Sirius were to. The only words James, Sirius and myself really heard were "Let the feast begin!"

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed as the tables filled with food. Sirius, it seemed, was a lot like my twin brother. Rollin my eyes, I got them talking about Quidditch before turning to the boy I was sitting next to.

"Hi, I'm Mia." I said offering my hand to the boy.

"Hi. I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." He said shyly, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said, smiling kindly.

"Nice to meet you to." He replied, still shy. I decided that I would make this boy feel more comfortable here at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Mia. Who's your new friend?" James asked. Remus ducked his head.

"James, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is my twin brother, James Potter." I said, scowling at James.

"Cool. Nice to meet you Remus. Owch!" James cried as Sirius elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sirius Black, at your service." Sirius laughed, offering his hand.

"Idiots." I muttered, kicking Sirius under the table. He jumped and glared at me. I pulled on my best _innocent _expression and pionted to James. The boys started a glaring contest.

"Sirius, your food is getting cold." I laughed. He gasped and went back to eating, making James, Remus and myself laugh.

"So Remus. What do you like to do?" I asked him.

"I like to read. What about you?" He replied. I smiled more.

"I like to read as well. I also like sports and animals. Do you like sport?" I said.

"I don't really like many sports. I'm pretty bad. What sports do you like?" Remus asked, smiling a little.

"Well, I like running, horse-ridding, swimming, ice-skating, dancing and Quidditch." I replied.

"Cool. What's your favourite book?" Remus said.

"A few. Romeo and Juliet and Black Beauty are two of my top faves at the moment. I sort of have a thing for muggle literature right now. You?" I asked and Remus and I launched into a lengthy conversation about books, school and a few other things. We became friends incredibly quickly and, before anyone knew it, dinner was over.

The Gryffindor prefect led Remus, James, Sirius, the other Gryffindor first years and myself to our common room. I bid goodnight to Remus, Sirius and James before turning and heading up to bed.

I was almost at the girl's dormitory, when Lily Evans ran into me, knocking me over.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there. Are you okay?" She asked, helping me up.

"It's okay. No blood, no guts, I'll be fine." I replied, smiling. "I guess we'll be sharing a dorm then."

"Pardon?" Evans asked, looking confused.

"We'll be sharing a dorm. Seeing as we are both first year girls." I replied, laughing.

"Right." She laughed. We walked into the dorm and her mouth dropped open. Our trunks had been brought up as we had been eating. "Wow." Evans whispered.

"Muggle-born?" I asked, going to sit on my bed.

"Pardon?" She said for the second time that night.

"Are you a Muggle-born?" I repeated, slower.

"Oh, yes, I am. Why?" Evans said, obviously curious.

"Gathered as much. I was just wandering. I'm Amelia, Amelia Potter." I replied, smirking a little.

"Right. I'm Lily Evans." Lily said, sitting on the bed that her trunk was next to. Lily and I talked for a while, getting to know each other, before deciding that sleep would be a good idea. Tomorrow, the real fun would start.

* * *

**Whew, another chapter done. Hope you liked it. Also, I'm sorry if some of the characters are a little out of character.**

**-Caitlin (slytherin in Disguise)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! New chapter for you guys. Sorry for the long wait. School has started and I've been busy. Sorry. I hope the long chapter makes up for it and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did though.**

**On to chapter 5.**

* * *

I woke to the sound of my dorm mates moving around the next morning.

'_Don't they know what sleeping is?'_ I thought to myself bitterly, getting up out of bed.

"Morning Lily." I yawned, seeing her blazing red hair.

"Morning Amelia!" She said happily. How anyone can be energetic at this time of the morning is always going to be a mystery to me.

"I'll meet you in the great hall." I said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Alright, see you then." She replied. I went inside and yawned again. _Maybe a cold shower will wake me up._ I thought. In record time, I had showered and gotten dressed into my school robes. I went down into the common room, ready to start the day. I walked to the great hall and got there about 10 minutes later. I spotted Lily's red hair among the sea of Gryffindor students and headed towards her. I stopped twice on my way to Lily. Once to greet my brother and Sirius and then to ask if Remus wanted to sit with me and Lily. Remus obliged and followed me and then I finally reached Lily.

"Hey, Lils. Do you mind if Remus joins us?" I asked sitting down in the empty space next to her. Remus sat next to me.

"Of course not!" Lily said. "Hi, I'm Lily." She added to Remus.

"Remus." He replied. We ate in silence for the most part. McGonagall come around, handing us our timetables.

"What have you got today?" Lily asked looking over my shoulder. I smiled and handed it to her.

"You could have asked for it." I laughed.

"We've all got the same." She said. I laughed lightly.

"Shall we head to get our books before James decides to?" I asked Lily and Remus. They nodded and we set off and reached the Gryffindor tower a few minutes later. There were only a few people in the common room, so it was easy to get to the staircases. Lily and I ran up to the girls dormitories and Remus ran up to the boys dormitories. We meet up in the common room just as James and Sirius walked in.

"Hide me!" Lily hissed. I made a wild guess as to that she didn't like my brother. Remus and I left the common room with Lily hiding behind us. Once we left the common room, Lily stoped hiding and fell into stride next to me. As we reached the Transfiguration classroom, Lily spotted one of her friends.

"Sev!" She called. The boy with long black hair from last night turned around and saw Lily.

"Hi Lily." He said. I was trying to remember his name when Lily introduced us.

"Sev, this is Amelia and Remus. Mia, Remus, this is Severus." She said. I smiled, offering my hand.

"Nice to meet you Severus." I said. He glanced at Lily before shaking my hand. He simply nodded to Remus. I had a feeling this boy wasn't the most polite of people. The transfiguration classroom door opened before I could make a comment. We walked in and took seats. Lily sat next the boy named Severus on one side of the room and I sat next to Remus on the other side of the room. Seconds later, James and Sirius came sprinting into the room and took up seats behind me and Remus.

"Has McGonagall come yet?" James asked. Remus and I both shook our heads no.

"Lucky." Sirius said, chuckling under his breath. I rolled my eyes. Professor McGonagall decided at that moment to walk in.

"Good morning class." She said, walking up to her desk.

"Mornin' Professor McGonagall." The students and I replied, some of us yawning. McGonagall told us what we'd be doing and how before setting us on our task.

"So, Remus. What are you doing after class?" I asked him, keeping my eyes on the match that I was supposed to be turning into a needle. We had a free period after Transfiguration and then we had Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Library." He replied, also not looking up.

"Really? Can I come with you?" I asked, looking up in surprise.

"Sure. I'm just going to be looking at books though." Remus said. _That's what a library is for! _I thought to myself.

"Awesome. I wonder if they have books on magical creatures." I said, looking dreamily out the window. I didn't see Remus stiffen after I said what types of books I'd be looking for. As the class ended, I told Remus I'd meet him in the library before running up to Lily and Severus.

"Hey, Lily! Wait up for a sec!" I called after her. She stopped walking and turned around.

"Hey Mia. What's up?" She asked.

"Just letting you know that I'm going to be in the library if you need me. See you later." I said before walking off to the library. When I finally reached the library, I looked around for Remus, but I couldn't see him. I looked around for a bit and found him by the books on healing spells.

"Hey Remus." I said, walking up behind him.

"Hey Mia. Found any books yet?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Nope. Figured I'd find you before finding any books." I replied, he nodded in understanding. "What you got there?" I added, looking at the book in his hands.

"Just a book on healing curse cuts and other injuries." He sighed.

"Cool. What to help me find some good books?" I asked quietly, slightly bouncing in excitement.

"Yeah, sure. What are you looking for?" Remus asked.

"Anything on magical creatures. But if you see anything on dragons, vampires or werewolves, could you let me know?" I whispered, smiling widely. James had recently revealed that he was terrified of vampires and dragons, so I was looking for books on them for ideas on scaring James. I was looking for stuff on werewolves because I found them interesting.

"Sure." Remus mumbled. While we were looking I noticed that something was bothering Remus. I made sure that no one was close by before pushing him up against a bookshelf.

"Okay, what's wrong and don't lie and say nothing. I know something is bothering you." I said, moving in front of him so that he couldn't run off.

He didn't say anything, but got a little jittery. I sighed and moved away.

"Look, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I whispered. He nodded.

I looked at the shelf behind him and my eyes lit up. I completely forgot about Remus' and my conversation when I saw a very promising book. _Just what I needed._ I thought, smiling widely. I reached forward and grabbed the book. '_How to Create Your Own Dragon, Troll, Vampire and Other Magical Creatures_'. Remus looked over my shoulder at the title.

"Why do you want that?" He asked.

"To torture James. He told me that he's scared of dragons and vampires last week." I replied, giggling quietly. Remus started laughing as well.

"Do you always pull pranks on James?" Remus asked as we headed out of the library and to our next class a few minutes later.

"Well, no, sadly. Mom usually catches me before I can put them into action." I sighed, turning a page of one of the other books I had checked out of the library.

Remus laughed. "That's gotta suck." He said. I smiled and looked up.

"Oh, it does. James also often pulls pranks on me, but he has only been caught twice so far. As opposed to my thirteen times. James has an invisibility cloak that helps him in his pranks. Lucky bugger, got it of dad when he was six." I said, looking down at my book again.

"An invisibility cloak? They're really rare." Remus said in awe.

"It's been passed down in the family. Father to son or something along those lines. The female generations have never gotten it, it's always the male generations." I said, scowling. I looked up again and saw that we were outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with the other Gryffindor first years, we were joined with the Ravenclaw first years this time.

* * *

**Wow. Longest chapter yet I think. I'll try to update again soonish. Sorry if Remus, James, Severus, Sirius, Lily or anyone else is a little out of character. Au Revoir. (No I'm not french, just a french student like Honorary Weasley Lover (Check out her profile and FanFics [When she uploads them!]) Untill next time.**

**-Caitlin (Slytherin in Disguise)**

**P.S. Does anyone know what Professors James, Sirius, Remus and everyone else had when they were at school? If you do, Please, please let me know. Thanks. (I know that they McGonagall. I just want to know everyone else.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I caught this nasty ****disease called Writers Block and I just could come up with any ideas on what to write next. I'm sorry if anyone or anything is wrong for the timeline, but I don't know what the Marauder's teachers names were becides Slughorn. Please help me if you know the Marauders teachers and what they teached.**

**DISCLAIMER: Must I do one for every chapter? If I must. I do not own Harry Potter :(**

**On to the chapter.**

* * *

The first years and I had been standing outside the Defence class room for a minute or two before a witch's head popped around the door.

"Good morning class. I'm Professor Merrythought. Well come on then." She said, smiling and beckoning us into the class room. We all followed her. The interior of the classroom was…interesting to say the least. Hanging from the roof was the skeleton of something with wings and four legs, maybe a Threstral. There were paintings of silvery animals and wizards and witches duelling all over the walls.

"Interesting decorations." I heard a Ravenclaw whisper to her friend. I mentally rolled my eyes and pointed out a desk for Remus and me to sit at. He nodded and we walked to the desk that I had pointed out. It was on the right side of the room, three rows back and in the shadows, but only a little bit. Remus and I had begun chatting about our favorite foods when James and Sirius ran in, late.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, care to explain why you are late?" Professor Merrythought scolded as the boys took a seat in the back.

"We got lost." They said, grinning.

"Idiots." I muttered and Remus chuckled silently.

"Agreed." Remus whispered.

"Well, make sure you don't get lost again." Professor Merrythought said, turning around and finishing what she was writing on the blackboard behind her.

_**An hour later**_

"Well, that was boring." James said, appearing by my side at the end Defence.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"What made you think I wanted something, my dear sister?" James asked, feigning innocence.

"The fact that you are being ever so polite." I replied, smirking.

"There's the Slytherin that everyone loves…oh wait, you're not in Slytherin are you. Got stuck with the 'Gryffindorks' did we? Poor Amelia." James said, snickering. Sirius was chuckling beside him.

"Oh, but if I hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor, I wouldn't be able to torture you and I wouldn't have met dear Lily Evans." I said, my smirk turning into a full out grin at the face James mad at the mention of Lily.

"You've met Lily? Can you intro-…" James started; I tuned him out and continued walking.

"Mia, Mia? Are you even listening to me?" James asked, poking me in the shoulder.

"Nope." I replied. "Oh, and James, VAMPIRE!" I said, yelling the last part and pointing over his shoulder. James whipped around so fast I could've sworn I heard his spine crack.

"Where?" He asked, panicky. Remus, Sirius and I cracked up laughing.

"Oh, mate. She got you good." Sirius gasped, wiping away tears of mirth. James glared at me and I smiled.

"So, Remus, shall we go back to the library or shall we explore the castle?" I asked him, turning to face Remus.

"Um, library." He replied and we headed off, completely ignoring James and Sirius.

_3__rd __Persons Point of View_

"Bitch." James muttered as Amelia walked away. His plan of teasing about the fact she was a Gryffindor had backfired. He'd have to think of a new way to torture his twin sister. If only he could remember what she was afraid of.

_My Point of View_

Remus and I were chatting again and I was telling him about Honeydukes. I had gotten to the different types of chocolate that they stocked when I saw his eyes glint.

"You really like chocolate don't you?" I asked, grinning.

"Yea, I guess." He said.

"Aw, come on, don't hide things from me." I whined, putting on a sad face. I managed to keep it there for about two seconds before laughing, making Remus laugh as well.

"Can I just say that you're crazy?" He laughed.

"What was your first clue?" I asked, giggling. "So, what do you think of…?" I trailed off, thinking of something that we could talk about. By then, Remus and I had reached the library.

"Hey! Amelia!" Someone called out. I looked over in the direction that the voice had come from and saw Lily and Severus sitting at one of the tables near the books about Defence.

"Lily! What's up?" I asked her walking up to the table.

"Nothing much. You?" She replied, pointing to some seats that Remus and I could sit in.

"Same. Remus and I were just chatting." I said, sitting in one of the seats.

"What were you talking about?" Severus asked, reminding us all that he was there.

"Bit of this, bit of that." Remus replied.

"Interesting." Lily smiled. I was beginning to wonder if she was even human. I didn't know anyone who smiled as much as she did.

"What were you two doing?" I asked. Lily looked at Severus and smirked before replying.

"Bit of this, bit of that." She said, copying Remus' earlier response. I think it was a group decision, but we decided to skip lunch and stay in the library, chatting. Our next class was potions with Professor Slughorn and the Slytherin's were sharing the class with the Gryffindor's. Severus, Lily, Remus and I left the library and headed to the dungeons together, still chatting about random stuff.

Things went smoothly in potions, unless you include the mess that James and Sirius made, and the rest of the day passed quickly. Remus and I went separate ways at dinner, deciding to become friends with other people. When everyone went back to their common rooms later that night, I noticed Remus talking with another first year Gryffindor. He had sandy blonde hair and small ratty eyes, I remembered who he was after a few moments though. His name was Peter Pettigrew, James and I had thought that he would be sorted into Hufflepuff, but he was sorted into Gryffindor.

I had nothing against Hufflepuff's, but they were confusing to me. Sometimes I thought they were a joke, and other times I thought they were interesting. Like I said, confusing.

I said a few things to the girls I had been talking to and turned and left. I walked right over to Remus and the Pettigrew boy. They looked up us they heard me nearing them.

"Hey Amelia. This is Peter Pettigrew. Peter, this is Amelia Potter." Remus said, introducing Pettigrew and myself to each other.

"Hi." I said, offering my hand for a hand shake. Pettigrew actually squeaked and looked at me for a moment before shaking my hand. _Did he really just squeak? _I thought, mentally laughing. I sat down in a chair and asked Pettigrew about himself and in turn, he asked me a few things about myself. Remus sometimes added a couple of things in every now and then. The three of us talked for a while, that is until James suddenly decided that he wanted my attention.

"Hey Amelia? Can you help me and Sirius with something?" He asked, coming over to where Remus, Peter and I were sitting.

"It's Sirius and I, and if you want help with homework, do it yourself." I sighed, turning away from him.

"I don't need help with homework, we, Sirius and I; just want your help with some prank ideas." James said. I slowly turned to face him, eyes alight and mischievous.

"What sort of prank?" I asked.

"A funny one." James replied, a grin slowly creeping onto his face.

"I am very sorry, but my brother needs me at the moment. Boys, if you would excuse me." I said, turning to face Remus and Peter, grinning evilly. I got up and followed James to where Sirius and he were sitting.

Sirius, James and I planned for what seemed like hours before I claimed exhaustion and begged off to bed.

The next couple of weeks passed in almost the same manner as our first day. I would eat breakfast with Lily and Remus and now Peter, head to my morning classes, eat lunch or spend it talking with Lily, Remus and Severus in the library, by the Black Lake or anywhere else that suited our fancy that day, head to my afternoon classes, dinner, talk in the common room and then help Sirius and James plan an epic prank.

It was the night of the full moon and I had noticed that Remus had been looking a little ill earlier that day and had finally persuaded him to go the Hospital Wing when I had noticed something a little strange about Remus. He would always flinch when I talked about werewolves and had told me he didn't like them, but him not liking them wasn't too weird. I decided that I was being silly and went down to the Hospital Wing to see if Remus was feeling better. When I got to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfry, the medi-witch, told me that he wasn't there and to go back to my common room seeing as it was just past curfew. _He wasn't in the Hospital Wing? Interesting. _I thought. I decided to ask James if I could borrow the cloak for a while. If James did lend me the cloak, I might just sneak down to the Hospital Wing and see if Remus was there or if Madam Pomfry was telling the truth. If Remus wasn't there, I'd question him about it tomorrow.

* * *

**Finally, another chapter done. Again, I'm sorry that this took so long. Please review and if you have any questions, I'd be more than happy to answer most of them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Caitlin**


	7. Preview of rewritten version

**Hey everyone. Yeah, I know, I changed my pen name from 'Helena Voldemort' to 'RebelWithoutACause1997', but I have my reasons. I will not be changing it to anything else. The main character is no longer known as Amelia Potter, but Christine Noir. She is French in origin and came to Hogwarts in her third year. I might make her a distant cousin of Sirius'. The newer version begins in Harry's third year and music is a compulsory subject. Remember, this is only a preview, not the finished product, so there might be a few errors. Oh, and there is French laced into the new 'Fifth Marauder' everywhere and I'll put translations into the author's notes at the end of each chapter. And thanks for the reviews Hannah Tilter. Sorry if that confuses anyone… Enjoy!**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**August 31****st**

It was the end of the summer before Harry Potter's third year and the music professor, Christine Noir, was walking towards her office when she heard Minervra McGonagall and Poppy Pomfry talking about the new defence professor.

"That's right, he was so quiet, but then he met Sirius Black and James Potter," Minervra said. Christine's attention was completely grabbed now.

"He was still very quiet after he met those two though. You could tell he was the brains in the group however," Poppy said. Christine decided to join the conversation _before_ she got caught eavesdropping.

"Hi Poppy, hi Minervra," She said, walking around the corner. "What 'cha talking 'bout?" She added.

"Oh, just the new defence professor. You know, fairly well. He _was_ your first friend after you transferred from Beaxbatons, if I remember correctly," Poppy replied, smiling. Immediately, Christine knew who the older women were talking about.

"Remus?" She gasped, accent much stronger. It all fit. During their school years, Remus had been quite the whole five years she'd been at school with him and the other marauders. He was friends with James and Sirius, Peter included.

"Yes. You didn't know?" Minervra asked, looking at the young music professor.

"Non," Christine replied. Slipping into her mother tongue from shock. "Je ne l'ai vu, beaucoup moins parlé de lui depuis treize ans(1)."

"English please," Minervra sighed.

"Désole(2)? Oh!" Christine exclaimed, suddenly realising she was speaking in French. "I said: I haven't seen him, much less talked to him in thirteen years."

"Oh? Why not? You two were so close," Poppy said sadly.

"We all went our separate ways after graduation. James and Sirius went to become aurors. Lily went on to become a healer. Who knows what Peter wanted to do, Remus didn't really have many options. And I went back to France before becoming the Music professor here. We simply lost contact. Although I did visit everyone, except Peter, after poor Lils and Jamie died. So, I haven't seen Remus for thirteen years, Peter since graduation and I saw Sirius about a month ago," Christine said sadly, her accent thick and hard to understand. Her accent usually became heavy when she was upset, surprised or utterly furious. That is, if she didn't slip into her mother tongue first.

"That's a shame," Poppy sighed. The three women talked for a while before Minervra and Christine claimed they had things to prepare before class went back. They parted in good spirits, eager for the welcoming feast the next day.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Okay, that's the beginning of the first chapter. In the first chapter, the P.O.V shifts around a bit and I know that will be confusing, but sorry, it's just how I've written it.**

**Sirius: Aren't you going to b-mnph!**

*****Hand over his mouth*** Shush, no spoilers! Silly puppy.**

**Sirius: ***Growls and licks my hand*** I'm not a puppy! ***Bickering starts*****

**Remus: They're at it again… translation for the French below.**

**(1) I haven't seen him, much less talked to him in thirteen years.**

**(2) Sorry?**

**Remus: This is only a preview and the first chapter is not even half-way done, so it might be a while before it's updated. Miss Rebel does n-**

**Hey! That's my job! I don't and will never own Harry Potter, the French language or the name Christine… I'll put the new 'Fifth Marauder up as soon as I have finished at least two chapters.**

**Reveiws welcome. Please tell me if and how I can fix this little spoiler. And please, no flames and that should be it… Au Revior!**

**NOTE: I'm only a first year French student and the majority of this was translated by Google Translate, so sorry if I stuff any of it up…**

**EDIT: Sorry 'bout the mistakes. I went through and fixed all the ones that popped out at me.**


End file.
